Abstinência
by Shichiyou Sama
Summary: Ela conseguia sentir os sintomas da abstinência, precisava provar mais um pouco. RinxSessh


Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence.

One-shot Rin e Sesshy

**Abstinência**

Eu vou à sua casa, abro porta sem tocar a campainha, deveria ser breve, eu sei. Mas eu só percebi que subia as escadas quando estava quase dentro de seu quarto. Mais uma vez!

Como uma droga, a mais poderosa delas, pude sentir seu cheiro. Eu estava em êxtase mais uma vez e não adiantaria eu tentar ser racional, estou cansada de saber que isso não funciona. Não comigo, não quando há algo relacionado você.

Eu bem sei que é exatamente por isso, pela minha quase nula resistência à qualquer substância tóxica que venha de você, cheiro, voz, toque, que meu corpo e mente não me obedecem. Eu sei.

Eu não deveria estar aqui.

Não sem permissão.

Eu não deveria estar aqui, eu sei.

Você poderia me perdoar amor? Se eu dançasse no seu chuveiro?

Perdoaria-me amor, se eu deitasse na sua cama?

Poderia me perdoar amor, se eu ficasse aqui a tarde toda?

Anestesiada pela saudade, pelas sensações que tudo aquilo estava me proporcionando aumentado em mil vezes pelo período de abstinência, eu tirei minhas roupas e coloquei seu roupão, abraçando-me como se eu pudesse senti-lo aqui dentro junto comigo. Fui até suas gavetas e procurei algo específico, seu perfume, sempre tão suave e único quando misturado à sua própria essência.

Eu encontrei seu refúgio, e remexi em seus CDs até encontrar seu preferido. Ouvindo sua música favorita em um lugar tão íntimo seu, consigo te sentir próximo, tão próximo quanto não sinto você há dias.

E eu não deveria ficar tanto tempo.

Você pode chegar logo.

Não deveria demorar tanto.

Eu queimo seu incenso.

Tomo um banho, e em pouco tempo não são mais os toques da água escorrendo, aqueles são os seus toques. Eu sorrio agradecida por mais um sonho que suas drogas me fazem ter.

Eu notei um bilhete pousado em sua cabeceira.

_"Olá amor._

_Eu o amo tanto, amor._

_Me encontre hoje à noite."_

E mesmo entorpecida eu sei, aquela não era sua letra, tampouco a minha.

É melhor eu ir logo, sair daqui rápido.

Aquela não era minha letra.

Poucos dias longe de você significaram uma eternidade pra mim, mas foram na realidade deturpada dos outros, poucos dias, dias esses, suficientes para que eu perdesse minha vida. Não era como se eu estivesse vendo-a se esvair, na verdade era como se num piscar de olhos ela simplesmente não estivesse mais lá.

Quem se importa afinal? Nem mesmo eu.

Afinal a vida nunca fora minha, eu nem mesmo consigo me recordar em que momento minha alma foi abrigar-se em você, quando foi que ela encontrou um espaço melhor dentro de você.

Além do sofrimento que aquele espaço vazio dentro do peito me proporcionava e a dor que tomava conta de cada pedaço quebrado dentro de mim eu sentia o sangue ferver. Ódio

Quem poderia amá-lo tanto quanto eu? Eu sabia bem que era impossível, não sei como, mas eu simplesmente tinha certeza que ela não sentia o estômago gelar a cada toque seu, nem tremer o corpo todo somente ao sentir sua respiração tocando a pele.

A música que eu ouvia quando você me beijava, nem mesmo mais habilidoso musicista conseguiria tocar e a cor que eu conseguia ver em seus olhos é somente minha e ninguém conseguirá reproduzi-la em um quadro, nem mesmo Deus em um pôr do sol. Não me importo de pensar que alguém possa achar blasfêmia, pois eu sei que o próprio Deus é o único que faz alguma idéia da força do meu sentimento. É claro, provavelmente Ele o colocou lá.

Então me perdoe amor, se eu chorei no seu chuveiro.

Perdoe-me amor, pelas lágrimas que eu deixei na sua cama.

Desculpa-me se eu chorei a tarde toda?

A razão voltou aos poucos, o efeito das drogas não passou como se pode pensar, a dor pareceu compadecer-se de mim e puxou-a com o último fio que a prendia a mim para dentro da minha mente novamente.

Eu precisei desfazer meus passos, precisei devolver seu roupão e seu perfume, precisei desligar sua música e fazer o que era a idéia inicial.

Devolvi as chaves da sua casa que eram minhas, coloquei junto também o anel que eu ainda não tinha conseguido tirar e inevitavelmente deixei alegoricamente o que restou de mim.

De súbito as sensações que tive durante aquela tarde não pareceram nenhum pouco significantes ou reais.

Meu estômago torceu-se das mais variadas formas e a pouca força deixou-me por completo. Eu estava caindo.

O aroma agora não estava nos cômodos ele movia-se de encontro a mim e meus sóis particulares me capturaram sem é claro deixar de me queimar no processo.

Você estava na minha frente e o pânico tomou conta de mim, eu acreditei todo esse tempo que você havia levado de mim tudo que eu tinha.

Mais uma vez eu me enganei, você era, em seus 1,90m, um grande buraco negro que acabava por sugar mais alguma coisa de mim a cada vez que estávamos perto um do outro, independente da sua ou da minha vontade.

-"Rin."

Ouvir a voz dele era um bálsamo, há quantos dias eu não a ouvia?

Encostei-me na mesinha tentando não cair e meus esforços maiores estavam em não chorar novamente.

-"Vim devolver suas chaves."

Meu fio de voz não passou despercebido, tampouco minha fraqueza ou eco que sua voz fazia dentro do meu peito. Ele me lia pelos olhos como ninguém mais conseguiria.

-"Elas são suas."

Meu peito gritava desesperadamente, mas eu não entendia o que ele queria dizer.

-"Elas devem ser da sua nova garota agora."

-"Não existe nova garota."

Os gritos continuavam tornando tudo uma bagunça e agora o ar me faltava também.

Eu apenas olhei para o bilhete ainda em cima da cabeceira. Não conseguiria falar mais nada, eu sabia disso.

-"Você sabe que para este Sesshomaru só existe uma Rin."

Ah! O bálsamo, minha existência depende disso, os gritos cessaram e agora eu só conseguia prestar atenção no que vinha a seguir.

-"E eu não pretendo mais perder nosso tempo tentando achar o que simplesmente não existe."

Não era como se você me pedisse desculpas, eu te conheço bem demais. Mas para mim era ainda melhor.

As suas pupilas tremiam mostrando algum tipo de sentimento que em ocasiões normais eu não conseguiria reconhecer. Nesta ocasião eu pude sentir o desespero. Você não precisava se preocupar em momento nenhum, eu acreditaria em qualquer palavra sua, e não apenas por ser totalmente entregue á você, era o simples conhecimento e eu sei que você jamais mentiria para mim.

Eu pude sentir em você mesma necessidade e dependência de mim que eu tinha de você assim que suas mãos pousaram em meu pescoço e cintura. Elas estavam geladas e seu coração podia ser sentido no pescoço enquanto eu enfim tinha encontrado o apoio perfeito em seus braços.

Suspensa em seus braços e rendida novamente ao meu vício eu percebi o quão torturante foi meu período de abstinência.

E enquanto eu me vicio mais e mais em você eu sei que se houver uma próxima vez, ela será ainda mais dolorosa. E eu não troco a felicidade e a sensação de preenchimento de quando eu encontro o dono da minha alma por esta possível segurança.

É quando eu percebo que eu não encontro saída por que eu mesma fechei as portas.

E mesmo assim sorrio feliz e completa.

Porque só estou viva ainda, pois seu coração também se decidiu mudar para o meu corpo.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ohayo minna!!

Há tempos eu penso em fazer uma fic inspirada em _Your House_ da Alanis, eu a adoro! Mas é claro, quem conhece a música saberá que ela foi usada apenas de base.

Aí está...

Escolhi Sesshy e Rin pela personalidade dos dois, acredito que não se encaixaria muito bem com casais muito explosivos.

Gostaria de saber as opiniões de vocês!!

Obrigada

Shichiyou


End file.
